The Search For Sailor Moon **FINISHED**
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Who is Deep Throat? Who is the new enemy? Will Odessa and Charl finally find Sailor Moon? These questions answered in the two part conclusion of Search For Sailor Moon! The Sequal is up.
1. Sailor Moon, The Search Begins!

The Search For Sailor Moon   
  
Odessa, the Sailor Moon obsessed journalist whose cosplaying sometimes goes out of control.   
Charl, her partner and camera toting friend who remains beside her despite Odessa's wild obsession.   
So what happens when they are assigned to find out more about this mysterious Super Heroine?   
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon, and that is unfortunate. But what are you gonna do besides flood the mailboxes of those who do, asking for more?   
==============================================================   
  
  
"Okay Charl this is it!"   
  
A short woman wearing round shades and blue jeans with a blue shirt and long straight black hair stopped in front of tokyo tower, looking at her portable camera toting short brown haired male companion.   
"Tokyo Tower Odessa?"   
  
The black haired woman nodded. "It's a good as place as any, and our sources do say that this spot was ground zero for a supernatural occurence, that is said to involve those Sailor Suited Soldiers."   
  
Charl lowered his camera. "Alright, but what good does that do? That was years ago, you seriously don't think they would still be here."   
  
"ah ha! but you fail to see the point of my reasoning."   
"Thats usually a job for the psychiatrists.."   
  
"If such a supernatural Sailor event had occured here it is possible there may be some evidence of their passing! We'll never know if we don't search the area."   
  
"Sometimes I really question your sanity. This obsession is getting out of control."   
  
Odessa looked at Charl, perplexed. "You really think so?"   
  
"Well if those Sailor Moon slippers your wearing are no indication I'd bring your attention to the shirt, and the necklace, not to mention those crescent moon earings."   
  
"It's part of the ensemble!"   
  
"And the henshin stick in your hand?"   
  
"...It..doubles as a pen. Now we're getting off the subject."   
  
"I disagree.."   
  
"Turn your camera on, we have a tower to investigate."   
  
Charl nodded and held his camera up as they entered the tower.   
  
************** 3 Months Ago ******************   
  
"You wanted to see us boss?"   
  
Odessa and her partner Charl stepped into the office of Lebon Goodrich, President of Epic Post Weekly.   
Goodrich nodded. "Sit down."   
  
As the two complied Goodrich set down an open file folder containing, newspaper clippings, photos and articles of one, Sailor Moon. "Meet Sailor Moon, actually you may already know her, she's been in countless papers, Magazines, Comics for quite some time."   
  
Odessa nodded. "Oh of course! she's much talked about."   
  
"Odessa never stops talking.." Charl Muttered.   
  
Goodrich nodded. "Yes, we're all aware of the cosplay incidents. But that is why I called you."   
  
Odessa blinked. "Don't tell me they're still upset about the Moon Tiara Action bit? I paid for the damages."   
  
Goodrich shook his head. "No, thats well under control and we've long avoided the lawsuit, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."   
  
Charl set down the sailor moon articles he was looking at and turned his attention to Goodrich. "Then what?"   
  
Goodrich nodded. "Sure Sailor Moon is well known by all, expecially our very own Odessa King. But what do we really know about her? Is she a Superhero, a Goddess? Some crazed mini skirted lunatic? or something more. I want you two on the case, your to go to Tokyo and find out more about this Sailor Moon. Whats her private life like? who is she really? We'll run a special section in the Post, call it 'Search for Sailor Moon' and I need my most qualified reporters on the case."   
  
Odessa stood and saluted. "We won't let you down sir!"   
  
Charl just stood and nodded before they both stepped out of the office.   
  
************* Present Time **********************   
  
"I'm telling you Charl this is it!"   
  
"Odessa, I reaallly don't think some potato chip you found lying on the ground is going to miraculosly lead us to Sailor Moon."   
  
"Of course not but it *looks* like Sailor Moon."   
  
Charl sighed lowering his camera. "with you *everything* looks like Sailor Moon, even that girl." He pointed to a girl with long golden hair in odongos, clinging to a tall black haired man. "Really, must I film this chip?"   
  
"You never know if something will become important later, now put it in the evidence locker."   
  
"You mean your handbag?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
Charl sighed and took the chip in his fingers and placed it into Odessa's handbag with the discarded Sailor Moon watch, three ufo dolls, a Sailor V videogame (she assumed there was a connection between them), the dust Odessa insisted was a former youma, and the address to one Osaka Naru.   
This was deffinatly getting out of hand. 


	2. Crown Fruit Parlor

Second chapter is up! see! right now, here it is! see below.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and this disclaimer is written admitence to the fact, hence I cannot be sued. woo me.   
===========================================   
  
  
"Wow this is great!"   
  
Charl took a sip of his soda. "What food and drink at a food parlor?"   
  
"No, This area is ground zero for Sailor Moon incidents!"   
  
"You mean your not the only one who cosplays and tries Sailor Soldier attack moves?"   
  
Odessa shook her head. "No, Sailor Moon has been sighted the most in this area!"   
  
"Oh, I do hope this has more of a lead then that Tokyo Tower fiasco."   
  
"I said I was sorry!"   
  
"You attacked an officer claiming he was a youma!"   
  
"He looked suspicious."   
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "riiight."   
  
The silence continued a good five minutes when Charl spoke again. "Hey Odessa?"   
  
Odessa looked up from her cherry slushie. "hmm?"   
  
"I've always wondered, about your name."   
  
"Oh! My mother was a serious fan of Gundam."   
  
"Thats strange."   
  
"Tell me about it, the rest of my family prefers Trigun."   
  
Charl blinked as they stood up and began walking to the door. "Okay...But seriously Odessa, I don't think our current methods are working. I mean, it's not like a Sailor soldier is going to just miraculously fall on top of us.."   
  
Through the doors rushed a girl with long blonde hair tied in a red bow as she plowed right into Charl.   
  
"ahhh!" He yelled in surprise.   
  
Odessa looked at the disaster. "By the Ginzoushu Charl, you should really watch where your going."   
  
Charl blinked. "But she..."   
  
The girl rubbed her head and looked at Charl. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you!."   
  
"Yah..I gather that.."   
  
"If there is anything and I mean *anything* I can do ...well not anything I do have my limits and standerds, and of course saying anything is kinda....."   
  
"Could you get off me?"   
  
The blonde blinked in surprise. "Oh..oh of course!"   
  
Immediatly she scrambled to her feet and attempted to help Charl up as well.   
  
"Uh..thanks." Charl rubbed his head, running into random blonde girls with red bows in their hair really hurt.   
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Aino Minako."   
  
"You name is Aino?"   
  
Odessa shook her head. "No Charl! her name is Minako, they say the last name first in Japan."   
  
Charl blinked and shook her hand. "Uh right..my name is Charl Thatcher."   
  
Minako shook Charl's hand. "It's nice to meet you Thatcher-san."   
  
"What? no! my name is Charl, it's Charl."   
  
Minako blinked. "..oh...well nice to meet you Charl-san."   
  
Odessa smilled. "and My name is King Odessa, but you can call me Odessa."   
  
Minako bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm so happy your not upset! I was in such a hurry, I'm supposed to meet some friends of mine here and well, I thought I was late but..haha my watch is wrong."   
  
Odessa smiled, reaching into her handbag. "Oh of course! take this one."   
  
She handed Minako the discarded Sailor Moon watch. "Here take this, I'm sure it works fine."   
  
Minako blinked. "Really you mean it?"   
  
"Oh ya! By all means!"   
  
Minako smiled as she accepted the watch. Oh thank you Odessa-Sama this is a great help!"   
  
Minako contentedly scrambled to a table, happy with her watch.   
Charl looked at Odessa "What about the 'evidence'?"   
  
Odessa smiled. "Oh it's quite alright I'm sure we'll find more."   
  
"With your logic theres no doubt."   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Oh, nothing."   
  
Odessa nodded. "Alright, lets get back to the apartment, we have much research to discuss."   
  
"Just remember it's your turn to take out the garbage."   
  
"Fine, fine." 


	3. Gold Mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
  
===============================================   
  
  
"How's that diagnosis coming Charl?"   
  
Charl pressed the buttons rapidly on his control stick, The evil pixeled fiends breaking apart on the screen as he continuously pressed the B button."Well...it's coming along but.."   
  
Odessa looked up. "hmm?"   
  
"Well is this really necessary?"   
  
"Trust me Charl If I had time to help you I would, but I'm doing some very important work now."   
  
Odessa adjusted her microscope as she peered through the eyepiece. Charl pressed the the pause button on the Sailor V game and looked over at his partner. "I..really don't think your going to find anything."   
  
Odessa magnified the microscope again, zooming in on the ashes. "No, I think I'm onto something!"   
  
"Are you actually serious?"   
  
"Moon Dust!"   
  
"What?! Let me see that!"   
  
Shoving Odessa aside Charl grabbed the microscope, peering through. "Something shining..is that..it looks like gold but.."   
  
Odessa snatched the microscope. "It's moondust, residue from Sailor Moon's Tiara after she eliminated the youma!"   
  
"That ridiculous! It's probably just gold!"   
  
"Gold? in the middle of Tokyo tower?"   
  
"Yah! Gold..in the.."   
  
Odessa shook her finger. "The sceptics always try to reason the impossible."   
  
Charl grumbled "yah well, we better just make sure."   
  
"Alright! I'll run a spectrographic and chemical analysis!."   
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Yah Odessa, we'll just call up the nearest lab and tell them to analyze some dust particles. Oh! and while we're at it we can ask them to..have your head examined."   
  
Odessa grinned going over to her suitcase. "Oh you can if you want but I think this will be much easier."   
  
"What? what will be..eas..i...e...." Charl gaped as Odessa opened her suitcase to reveal a portable lab kit.   
  
Regaining some of his speech Charl made an attempt to question this new development. "Where did you get that?"   
  
Odessa calmly began setting up the contents. "Mr. Goodrich gave it to me."   
  
"What? your telling me Lebon Goodrich, Chief Editor and president of Epic Post Weekly, Our boss, eagerly forked over, what...$25000 dollars at your personal request?"   
  
Odessa nodded. "I convinced him the outcome would be far worth it."   
  
"and..?"   
  
"And I promised to stop calling him Tuxedo Kamen."   
  
"Why would you call Mr. Goodrich..nevermind, I don't even want to know."   
  
He slowly aproached the table looking at the beakers spectrometer and random scientific objects. "So how does this work exactly?"   
  
"Well, we put the blue thing in this red doohikee here and run the black whatchamacallit into the green whatzit."   
  
Charl blinked. "Wow, with your incredible knowledge of science we won't need to worry about finding Sailor Moon."   
  
"..whys that?"   
  
"She'll come to us, after she hears the big explosion."   
  
Odessa blinked. "What do you mean?"   
  
"..better let me do it. Where are the instructions?"   
  
"Right here." Odessa dutifully handed the lab kit instructions to her partner.   
  
"there are doodles all over this of...Sailor Moon."   
  
"Oh yah, I got a little bored."   
  
"hm. Looks like one of your articles. Okay the red beaker connected to the black conglamerator...."   
  
**Several Hours Later*****   
  
"..an we're done. Now hand me the dust."   
  
Odessa dropped the dust into Charl's waiting hand.   
  
"Ew, Haven't you heard of plastic baggies?"   
  
"I used them all to cover the UFO dolls."   
  
"What for?"   
  
"I put them in my handbag with the dust and I didn't want them getting dirty."   
  
"Wouldn't it make more sense just to put the dust in the plastic bag?"   
"Oh yah..."   
  
Charl shook his head and droped a few contents of the dust into the beaker and wiped the rest off on his leg.   
  
"So...?"   
  
"Relax I haven't analized it yet."   
  
Carefully Charl poured the blue contants from one beaker onto the dust then began to mix it with contents of another.   
  
"Well.."   
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses. "Well..what?"   
  
"It's not gold."   
  
"Haha!" Odessa raised her arm in victory. "At last you admit! It IS moondust! the sceptic to believer!"   
  
"Odessa.."   
  
"I knew you'd come around! I was very patient! and it! Paid! Off!!"   
"Odessa!!"   
  
Odessa stopped, looking at her partner. "Yes?"   
  
Charl cleared his throat. "While you were..celebrating. I also ran a spectrographic analysis."   
  
"And..?"   
  
Charl plopped the remenants of the dust into Odessa's hand.   
  
"Congratulations, you found glitter."   
  
Odessa froze, speechless..almost. "What?!"   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you can use it to decorate our next report."   
  
Odessa nodded solemly. "This proves it."   
  
"Yes I know, there is no trace of Sailor Moon at Tokyo Tower."   
  
"No. thats not whay I meant"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Sailor Moon was too smart to leave any trace of herself behind!"   
  
"and what about the glitter?"   
  
Odessa nodded "Glitter Youma."   
  
Charl blinked. "Glitter Youma?!"   
  
"We must keep what is left of this youma under close surveilance!"   
  
"Oh brother..now whose the sceptic?" 


	4. Take to the Streets!

Disclaimer: Nope, sailor moon is not mine. Sad isn't it?   
  
=============================================   
  
  
Charl blinked sleeply, looking out the window at the stars. His rotten luck that he should draw the short straw and end up having to guard glitter and ashes for half the night. Perfect, just perfect how did he ever get stuck with this Otaku anyway?   
It had to be bad karma, that was the only explination. Charl sighed, glancing over at Odessa who was sprawled out at all corners of the bed and drowning in Sailor Moon merchandise. And the Lab kit, that was the real icing on the cake, of course Goodrich would be the one to bribe Odessa into giving him one moment of peace. Oh and firing her, that was just out of the question, Odessa was just too damn good, not to mention the fact that she could wail and whine with the best of them.   
Oh yah, just look at all that Sailor Moon, there were dozens, they were all there too. Mars, Venus, Jupitar, Mercury, and always, always Sailor Moon cluttering the room, staring at him with their henshin yo, ready to scream moon princess Halations at even one false move that he made. There was no escape, they were out there too, staring at him from beneath the blanket of stars. Oh yes, they were on the attack, marching down the streets, burning like flames into the night. No place was safe, they were everywhere, surrounding. Sailor Moon Sailor Moon Odessa Day, Sailor Moon. King Odessa of Sailor Moon, ruling over her Sailor Minions and Charl was weak against them, Charl was..Charl..   
  
"Charl!"   
  
"Yaaaah!"   
  
"Charl wake up!"   
  
Charl jumped in fright. "Get away! get away! please don't dust me!!!!"   
  
Odessa blinked. "okay...you have strange dreams"   
  
"Sailor Moon is everywhere."   
  
"Yah, isn't it great?"   
  
Charl sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "I had a terrible nightmare."   
  
"really?" Odessa shrugged. "Well lets go find more evidence."   
  
"Wait! Didn't you hear what I said?"   
  
"Oh yah...that was pretty traumatic wasn't it? Come on, if we don't hurry all the good evidence will be gone!"   
  
Odessa grabbed Charl's arm and began to pull him out the door.   
"Now wait just a minute here!"   
  
Charl snatched his arm back. "You know we're not going to find Sailor Moon just by digging for and analyzing evidence."   
  
"Well, what do you suggest?"   
*******Later that day**************   
  
The man blinked slowly. "well let me think...Oh yah I know Sailor Moon. Sailors use it to find their way home right?"   
  
Charl lowered his camera. "Actually I think thats the North Star"   
Odessa shook her head sadly.   
  
The man nodded. "Well I suppose Cyan might know more about this Sailor Moon. She seems to know pretty much everything thats goes on around this district."   
  
  
  
Cyan smiled. "Of course, in fact, Sailor Moon showed up just last night, right outside Full Moon Hotel."   
  
Odessa gasped. "Thats where we're staying! Charl why couldn't you stay awake long enough?"   
  
"I wasn't aware I was going to guard dust all night."   
  
"Oh don't worry I'm sure she'll show up again soon, you know there are also reports of Youma in the area."   
  
Odessa nodded. "Great, what else can you tell us?"   
  
"Well...Some people say she's really an alien, but who can believe that theres any truth to that rumor?"   
  
  
  
  
"Yes!" The child shouted gleefully. "Sailor Moon is a superhero! A Cyborg robot!"   
  
"I Like Sailor Venus!" Cried his younger companion.   
  
  
Naru scratched her head. "..how did you get this address?"   
  
Odessa grinned. "Villains Anonymous Directory."   
  
"...really?"   
  
"No, we hired a private investigator to stalk you."   
  
Naru blinked "...oh, and you want to talk to me about.."   
  
"Sailor Moon. You and she are close right?"   
  
"No, not really."   
  
"But your always a prime youma victim!"   
  
"Really? who told you that?"   
  
"Hot tip!"   
  
"From a youma?"   
  
"Some guy with a Deep Throat."   
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
  
"Any truth to this cyborg rumor sir?"   
  
The man shook his head. "Heck no! It's really a conspiracy by the government to promote favor in mini skirts and te space program!"   
  
Odessa blinked. "Okaaaay. Well, you have a nice day sir."   
"Will do!"   
  
  
  
Charl sighed, lowering his camera. "I think that might have been one of the worst."   
  
"No, the worst was the theory of Sailor Moon being a childish crybaby."   
  
"Oh yah..."   
  
Odessa sighed. "I don't think this is working, we've interviewed hundreds and are still no closer to finding Sailor Moon then we were 3 months ago."   
  
"Well we just have to keep at it, It's not like she runs around wearing a t-shirt that says 'I Am Sailor Moon'"   
  
"Yes, I suppose your ri...ooo!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Quick turn your camera on."   
  
Charl sighed and pressed the button as Odessa apporached a young blonde girl wearing two odongo pigtails. "Excuse me miss?"   
  
The girl turned around. "Yes?"   
  
"Oh what a lovely shirt your wearing! Charl get a picture of this! Whats your name miss?"   
  
"Usagi mam."   
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Yesh it's just a Sailor Moon shirt, you see them everywhere, you have every single one known to man, your their favorite customer."   
  
Usagi blinked. "Can I go now?"   
  
Odessa turned back to Usagi. "Actually we were hoping to interview you."   
  
"Interview me?"   
  
"Yes..well lets start with what your shirt says."   
  
"Well...it says 'I am Sailor Moon' I mean! not that I really am Sailor Moon! haha! Thats just silly I mean, I love sailor moon she is just cool and I had to wear the shirt!"   
  
Odessa nodded "Of course, do you think she is a talanted fighter?"   
  
"Oh always! She is the most skilled!"   
  
"Wow! You've seen her fight?!"   
  
"Uh..No! No! I...saw it on T.V.! Yes, such talant."   
  
"What do you say to the rumors the Sailor Moon is a Sailor Cyborg?."   
  
"WHAT?! who said that?! I mean...I doubt that could even be possible!"   
  
"So you believe she is human and not an alien in disguise."   
  
Usagi rubbed the back of her head. "Well...no..I mean yes! What else could she be but human?"   
  
"How do you explain the attack moves of her and the other soldiers?"   
  
"I well...I....don't?"   
  
"Thank you for your interview miss Usagi!"   
  
Usagi nodded and ran.   
  
Odessa turned to Charl. "I think we've had a major breakthrough in the case."   
  
Charl sighed as they began to walk away. "You'll trust anyone doning Sailor Moon merchandise."   
  
"Hey you have to admit she gave us more information then the rest of the interviews. Oh look, a Sailor Moon street play."   
  
Charl glanced over at the youma, roaring at Sailor Mars. "It looks very realistic."   
  
"Yah! lets go watch."   
  
Charl shook his head. "We don't have time, Come on."   
  
"Aw no fair."   
  
  
  
  
Charl rubbed his eyes as he played through the video. "Some of this information we can use, but over 2/3rds is just rumor and heresay."   
  
"You know the best rumor has some truth to it."   
  
"yah, right..hey heres a good one."   
  
Charl rewound the tape back to a book toting blue haired girl, spouting off theories and scientific equations centered around the subject.   
"What good is that."   
  
"Well some scientific background might help."   
  
"If we can understand her."   
  
"I don't know, she makes some sense."   
  
"I can't understand a word she's saying."   
  
"..whose fault is that.."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Odessa nodded. "Well we'll just cut out the useless footage and make a tape." 


	5. Interview with a Youma

Disclaimer: Oh and about Sailor Moon...I don't own her. stupid legal mumbo jumbo....   
  
============================================   
  
  
"Hurry Charl! theres no time to lose!"   
  
The call had come in just this morning from Cyan. Report of a Youma attacking right in this area! Fortune had smiled upon them, this was their big break for an exclusive!   
  
***********************   
  
"Come on Sailor Soldiars! what are you waiting for? My nasty poisonous talons?"   
  
To make her point the youma unleashed her talons like darts, heading straight for Sailor Moon.   
  
"EEEP!"   
Sailor Moon jumped to the side as the talons flew into the wall of the building.   
  
"I'm detecting a weak point!" Cried Sailor Mercury. "Mars use your sniper!"   
  
The Youma laughed maniacly. "Fools! You cannot possibly defeat me! I am...."   
  
"Excuse me."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
The youma looked down slowly coming face to face with a young woman with straight black hair, wearing round sunglasses and holding a pen and notepad, her companion, a young man holding a video camera right beside her.   
  
Odessa continued. "Are you of a particular class of youma and why are you attacking this particular area? Is there a special crystal in the area? Or perhaps ypou are in search of dream mirrors? Please be open and honest, for the sake of our research."   
  
"...what?"   
  
Jupitar blinked. "Exactly what is going on here? Am I the only one that sees someone interviewing..a youma?"   
  
Venus shook her head. "No...your not seeing things..."   
  
Sailor Moon took a step forward. "Excuse me..miss."   
  
Odessa waved her hand. "Just one moment little girl, we have to interview this youma before Sailor Moon gets here!."   
  
"But I am Sailor Moon."   
  
"Yes, it's all a dream of people like us."   
  
Charl lowered his camera. "Actually Odessa I think she.."   
  
"Keep filming Charl, we're under a strict time limit."   
  
Charl sighed and raises his camera again to film the youma.   
  
"Now." Continued Odessa. "What sort of Youma are you?"   
  
"Well if you must know I'm a standard class Youma of the warrior poison type, my talons are lethal, as well as my tempor."   
  
"Not to mention breath." Mumbled Odessa.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Oh! I said I forgot to mention depth, how deep are you in the villain organization?"   
  
"I'm evil to the core of course, I'd say thats pretty deep."   
  
Odessa nodded. "Oh I see, and what can you tell me about your superior?"   
  
"Well currently she is incredibly pleased with my work, you know she's quite an evil force to be reckoned with."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Alright and what can you tell us about Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Yes, Champion of Love and Justice. Hero to all!"   
  
"I thought this interview was about me."   
  
"Oh no. We're doing a series of articles in the Epic Post Weekly, fully devoted to Sailor Moon!"   
  
Rage filled in the Youma's eyes. "What?!"   
  
"Yah she's really great isn't she?"   
  
Charl lowered his camera. "I think we should go now Odessa."   
  
Odessa nodded. "Alright, have fun mister Youma."   
  
The Youma fumed as they began to walk away. "Insolent fools! You know I have feelings too! and they're not about to be hurt by some stupid black haired Bimbo!!!"   
  
Odessa turned around, her sunglasses catching the light. "Bimbo?"   
  
Charl sighed, turning around. "Now you've done it."   
  
Sailor Mars blinked. "Should we be worried?"   
  
Odessa moved her hand to her sunglasses. "Call me obsessed, Call me strange...."   
  
"You've really made her angry this time."   
  
"...but no one EVER calls me bimbo!" The light caught her sunglasses again as she tossed them off.   
  
Her green eyes sparked with fury and she dropped her pencil and notebook, taking a fighting stance. "In the name of the moon..I'll punish you!"   
  
Sailor Moon gaped "Hey isn't that my line?"   
  
Venus nodded.   
  
The Youma looked at Odessa. "What is this?"   
  
"This is what happens when she gets angry." Charl explained.   
  
"Hiiiyaaa! Sailor V kick!"   
Odessa leapt into the air, using a karate chop kick at the Youma's head. She landed and made a sweeping motion at his legs, tripping him to the ground.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"   
Odessa grabbed a soda from earlier, splashing it into the youma's eyes.   
  
"Gahhh!"   
  
"Followed by Super Odessa King Sailor Smash!"   
Her hand karate chopped into the youma's stomach.   
The Youma gasped and groaned while Odessa dusted off her hands. "No one ever calls me bimbo."   
  
Calmly she picked up her sunglasses, wiping them off before placing them back on. "Come Charl! Our search continues."   
  
As the two walked away the Sailor Soldiers stood agape in shock.   
Mercury blinked several times. "I...guess it's your turn..Sailor Moon..."   
  
Jupitar stared at the Youma. "Really..what just happened here?" 


	6. The Mysterious Deep Throat

Dislclaimer: Yea, uhm..I don't own sailor moon, it's not mine.   
  
=====================================   
  
  
"Charl why are you keeping such a distance?"   
  
"Well...I thought I'd hang back and catch the scenery."   
  
"Oh" Odessa jumped back to stand near charl.   
  
"Yaaahgg!" Charl jumped, nearly dropping his camera.   
  
"By the Ginzoushu Charl, you really are jumpy. Don't worry I'm sure Sailor Moon has defeated the youma by now."   
  
"It's not really the youma I'm worried about."   
  
"Oh? what then?"   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Your a very strange partner."   
  
Odessa flipped through the notebook, peearing at the scribbles of shorthand on paper. Charl peered at the pad. "Can you actually read that?"   
  
"Of course, it is my handwriting."   
  
"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about someone reading your diary then."   
  
"Funny..my little brother said the same thing.."   
  
"Your little brother?"   
  
"Yah, he's a devoted Chacha fan."   
  
"Okay, but I think that interview was nearly pointless."   
  
Odessa stopped, looking perplexed. "Why ever would you say that?"   
  
"It made absolutly no sense, I think we would have done better to interview Sailor Moon and the others there."   
  
"Oh Charl, that wasn't Sailor Moon!"   
  
"Really now?"   
  
"Ya, it was just another Anime obsessed girl and her friends doning cosplay. Probably that Usagi girl from earlier."   
  
"Odessa..I really think that was Sailor Moon."   
  
"And that is why I am the journalist and your the photographer."   
  
"......right. Well what now sherlock?"   
  
"Oh call me Mercury."   
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "You know this is really getting out of hand, not only are have we not managed to find Sailor Moon, but we are wasting valuable resources at the same time. I think we need to take more drastic measures because I just don't think....Odessa?"   
  
Charl looked over at his companion, she hadn't been paying attention, only checking her beeper for a message.   
"Hey Charl, we need to get to a phone."   
  
"Well theres one over there."   
  
He pointed to a payphone nearby. Odessa just shook her head. "Uh uh, that won't do."   
  
"Why not? no change?"   
  
"I just feel A Sailor Moon phone shall be more appropriate."   
  
"Oh brother, it's a phone for crying out loud!"   
  
Odessa shook her head. "You take things way too seriously Charl."   
  
Without another word she began walking towards the hotel room, and Charl had no choice but to follow the insane Otaku.   
  
  
  
  
The crackly deep voice came over the earphone which was Sailor Moon's mouth. "You are alone.." The voice rasped.   
  
"Of course not!" Odessa eagerly answered. "Charl is right next to me."   
  
There was a long pause before the voice finally replied. "..oh. You say you want to know about Sailor Moon?"   
  
Odessa nodded eagerly. "Oh yes of course!"   
  
"You are closer to her then you think."   
  
"You mean Charl is Sailor Moon?!"   
  
Charl jumped back. "No Way! I'm a guy remember!"   
  
The voice replied in agreement. "True, but there have been guy soldiars that turn girl."   
  
"Charl why didn't you ever tell me you were Sailor Moon?!"   
  
"I am NOT Sailor Moon!"   
  
"Are you Sailor Venus?"   
  
"No! I'm not any kind of Sailor!"   
  
"Are you a Youma?" Questioned the deep throated voice.   
  
"No!"   
  
Odessa nodded. "Charl could never be a Youma, he's probably just another Naru."   
  
Charl folded his arms. "Can we get back on the subject of Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Yes, right." Answered the voice, continueing. "You are closer to Sailor Moon then you think."   
  
"Oh!" Odessa squeeled. "I knew it! it's Mr. Goodrich! He sent us on a Sailor Moon search to throw us off!"   
  
"It's not Mr. Goodrich!" Bellowed the voice.   
  
"Touchy"   
  
"Meet me below in the parking lot, I'll explain more there."   
The phone clicked and their mysterious informant was gone.   
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you thought I was Sailor Moon."   
  
"Hey, you never can tell."   
  
"Right...pretty soon you'll start thinking I'm Tuxedo Kamen."   
  
"Are you?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Okay, just asking."   
  
Odessa walked over to the chair and picked up her handbag and notepad, tossing the camera to Charl.   
  
"Hey be careful with that! It was very expensive."   
  
"Wow, really?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Come on lets go."   
  
Odessa began walking briskly to the door and Charl scrambled to follow. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"   
  
"Something about expansive cameras."   
  
  
  
  
The parking lot below Full Moon was disturbingly vacant, dark shadows cast against the walls of the parking space made it the prime location for mysterious figures.   
"I thought he said he'd be here Odessa."   
  
"Oh he will, If I know my mysterious informants."   
  
"And you don't"   
  
They were interupted by the echo of footsteps and a dark shadow in a trenchcoat cast his shadow onto the wall.   
There was no doubt who this shadow belonged to, but just to be sure, Odessa popped the question. "Deep Throat?"   
  
The unmistakable deep voice replied. "Yes, but call me Eclipse."   
  
"The gum?"   
  
"No! The natural phenomenom."   
  
"Why would you want to be named after a phenomenon?"   
  
"Just, play along."   
  
"But I want to know!"   
  
"Deep Throat is fine!"   
  
Odessa took a step back. "Yeesh, Touchy."   
  
Finishing the check up on his camera Charl decided it was time to intervene. "You have information about Sailor Moon?"   
  
The shadow Deep Throat nodded. "I know more about Sailor Moon then most experts would know in a lifetime."   
  
Odessa opened up her notepad. "That close?"   
  
"...You could say that."   
  
"Any advice?"   
  
"All I can tell you now, is follow the Odongos."   
  
"Why would we want to follow dumplings?"   
  
But the shadow had already disapeared.   
Charl lowered his camera. "What do we do now Odessa?"   
  
"We follow the odongos."   
  
"Has it ever occured to you that this Eclipse/Deep throat might just be insane?"   
  
"...No..why?"   
  
Charl sighed. 


	7. Follow The Odongos!

You know those sections in stories where there's this completely pointless and downright insane chapter that an author writes to serve no purpose? This is one of those chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: Alright! I admit it! Sailor Moon isn't mine!!!!!!!   
  
===================================   
  
"Odongo soup please."   
  
"Odessa I'm not really sure this is helping.....I'll have the fried Odongos."   
  
They both picked up ther orders and sat down at a table. Their informant had in fact told them to follow the odongos, Odongo Cafe seemed like the only logical place to start.   
"Where else can we follow so many odongos Charl?"   
  
"Thats what I mean, this is getting us no where. What do odongos have to do with Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Beats me, but I do know meatballs have an important part."   
  
"Meatballs?"   
  
"Yep, Sailor Moon always wears meatball shaped pigtails."   
  
"...What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
Odessa paused from eating her soup to think.   
  
"I'm waiting."   
  
Odessa smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't really know."   
Charl coughed, nearly choking on his fried odongo.   
  
**********************************************   
  
Odessa flipped through the pages of her notebook, checking off another location. "Okay, we've visited Odongo Cafe, Supreme Odongo Surprise, The International Odongo Museum...."   
  
"And we are still no closer to Sailor Moon."   
  
The girl with long blonde hair tied back by a red bow ran up to them waving, dragging her tall friend with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Konichiwa Odessa-sama!"   
  
Odessa smiled. "Minako-kun!"   
  
Minako smiled. "Hi Charl-San, sorry for running into you."   
  
Charl nodded "I'm over it."   
  
"Oh, this is my friend Mako-chan."   
  
Makoto bowed politely. "Konichiwa."   
  
Charl offered his hand to Makoto. "So your Makochan?"   
  
Odessa shook her head. "No she's Mako, chan is another suffix"   
  
"...oh."   
  
Makoto shook her head. "Actually my name is Makoto."   
  
Odessa blinked. "Oh...wel pleased to meet you! and what an adorable kitty!"   
  
"He's name is Artemis, he's not to bright."   
Charl peered at the white cat and could have sworn he saw the animal scowl.   
  
"Why so many Odongos?"   
Makoto indicated the large bag of dumplings Odessa was carrying.   
  
Charl groaned. "Please don't remind me, I'll be sick for a month."   
  
Odessa smiled holding up the bag. "We're on a search for Sailor Moon."   
  
Minako blinked. "With odongos?"   
  
"Someone told us we should follow the Odongos."   
  
Charl sighed. "So we've been to every single cursed odongo place know to Tokyo."   
  
Makoto blinked. "oh, well we have to go."   
  
Minako waved. "Bye Odessa-sama!"   
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Charl.   
  
"Meeting some friends." Replied Makoto, before Minako pulled her away.   
  
  
  
"Wow, small Tokyo."   
  
"Isn't it Charl? Come on, we have more odongos to follow!"   
  
"But..wait!"   
Odessa just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the street.   
  
***********************************************   
  
By noon two very full, very sick journalists walked out of Odongo Juice Bar and plopped down on the bench.   
Charl groaned. "Can we stop following Odongos now?"   
  
"I don't want to see another Odongo as long as I live..unless it's related to Sailor Moon."   
  
Charl sighed. "You never change."   
  
Odessa's handbag began to shake and ring.   
  
"Odessa, your handbag is ringing."   
  
"Oh!" She reached in, pulling out a Sailor Moon Cellular phone. "I was worried Deep Throat would call while we were out, so I bought a cell phone."   
  
"How would he know the number?"   
  
"Easy, I posted it on the bulliton board at the hotel."   
  
"So really, that could be anyone."   
  
"Don't be silly, I left the message specifically for deep throat."   
  
On the bulleton board of the hotel a note sits there. 'Deep Throat, call us by our new cellular phone. 565-9999. Odessa & Charl.'   
  
Charl sighed. "Alright, answer it."   
  
Odessa nodded and pressed the button. "Odessa here."   
  
The deep throated voice came out shouting. "Baka, I said follow the Odongos!"   
  
Odessa blinked and held the phone further away. "And we did, we went to Odongo Palace, Odongo Cafe, Odongo Museum...."   
  
"Oh for cryin....Odongo is a girl!"   
  
Odessa gasped. "Sailor Moon is an Odongo?!"   
Charl sighed, shaking his head.   
  
Odessa yelped. "Oh by the Ginzoushu! I Could Have Eaten Sailor Moon!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Clear exhasperation echoed in Deep Throat's deep voice. "Baka, Sailor Moon is not an Odongo."   
  
"But you just said..."   
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?! Follow the ODONGO ATAMA GIRL!!"   
  
The phone went dead and Odessa blinked several times before returning the phone to her handbag. "He seems...cranky."   
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder why."   
  
"Well...I guess we have to find some girl with Odongo Atamas."   
  
"Just so long as we don't have to actually eat them." 


	8. Odongo Atama means......yellow dumplings...

Disclaimer: Aww do I have to?..Okay! Fine...I do not own sailor moon...at all.   
  
=================================   
  
  
  
"Odessa what exactly does Atama mean?"   
  
Odessa paused, setting down her coffee to ponder. "I..know I heard that before. Actually I think it means yellow."   
  
"So we're supposed to look for a girl with yellow dumplings?"   
Odessa nodded.   
  
"That sounds kind of unusual.."   
  
"Yep"   
  
"Are you absolutely sure you heard right?"   
  
Odessa shook her head. "No, not completely."   
  
Charl sighed, putting his head in his hand. "Yellow dumplings. Do you know how hard thats going to be? not to mention impossible."   
  
"No, it'll be easy."   
  
"How Odessa?"   
  
Odessa smiled holding up a flyer, Charl peered closer to read it. "Wanted, Girl with Odongo Atama for suspicion in being Sailor Moon. Please contact Odessa and Charl at Full Moon Hotel. Odessa are you nuts?"   
  
"All we have to do is post these flyers all over the district and before we know it..we'll be swimming in Sailor Moon!"   
  
"We already are swimming in Sailor Moon when we made that stop at the anime store."   
  
"The real one."   
  
"Oh. Well how can you be so sure that this plan will work?"   
  
"It can't fail! I prayed to the Ginzoushu last night."   
  
"Oh brother..."   
  
"I didn't know you had a brother Charl."   
  
"I don't."   
  
"Then why do you keep calling him?"   
Charl groaned for probably the 8th time that day.   
  
**********Meanwhile, at Juuban High School****************   
  
"Usagi-chan did you see these?"   
  
Minako held up one of the dreaded flyers posted all over the district.   
Usagi groaned. "Those reporters again. It never ends! they're relentless."   
  
Makoto looked at the flyer. "True, but they seem to have no idea what they're doing. Me and Minako-chan ran into them the other day carrying sacks of dumplings."   
  
Minako smiled snatching back the flyer. "I thought Odessa-Sama was very nice!"   
  
Makoto looked at her friend. "Well they do say birds of a feather..."   
  
Ami interupted, walking alongside Usagi. "They are searching for an odongo atama girl Usagi-chan. Maybe you should get rid of your odongos for awile."   
  
Usagi shrieked, instinctively covering her precious hair with her hands. "No Ami-chan, my odongos are my identity!"   
  
***********Meanwhile, back at the hotel...************   
  
Charl rubbed his eyes as he went through yet another grueling report of Odongo Atama. "This is getting us no where."   
  
Odessa threw down the sheets and leaned back while Charl scrambled to gather them back up. "Tell me about it, everyone seems to think we're looking for someone with a dumpling head, not yellow dumplings."   
  
Charl stood up, setting the pile neatly down on the table. "Odessa do you think Atama might actually mean head?"   
  
"No..I'm possitive it means yellow."   
  
"Just yesterday you said you weren't sure!"   
  
"Even the great Odessa can have her moments of weakness."   
  
Charl looked at Odessa incredulously. "Great?"   
  
Odessa sighed. "Well it looks like I'll have no choice but to speak to Deep Throat again."   
  
"Odessa? We don't even know who he is, how can we possibly contact him?"   
  
"Oh, I have caller ID." Odessa calmly picked up her Cell Phone while Charl just stared.   
  
"What? Odessa why didn't we just do that before?"   
  
"Because he's mean, he yelled at me."   
  
"If you call him he'll probably just hang up anyway."   
  
Odessa pondered that for a moment. "Your right...better just go over there."   
  
Charl fell over as odessa looked at the screen on her cell phone. "Tsukino residence." Calmly she picked up her back then glanced at the collapsed Charl. "Come on Charl." 


	9. Tsukino Residence....and a spy

Disclaimer: When I was 6, I did not own Sailor Moon. when I was 8, I did not own Sailor Moon. When I turned 13, I still did not own Sailor Moon. When I am 26, I will not own Sailor Moon. Are you beginning to see a pattern here?  
  
===================================================  
  
Odessa knocked on the door severel times. "Hello, Tsukino?"  
  
"Odessa I don't think anyone is going to answer the.."  
  
"Quiet, someone's coming."  
  
A bleary eyed woman in a blue robe with tangled navy hair answered the door. "..h..hello?"  
  
Odessa smiled cheerfully. "Hi! I'm Odessa and this is my partner Charl. We're reporters from Epic Post Weekly. Can we come in?"  
  
The lady yawned. "It's 4 in the morning."  
  
"Never hurts to get an early start."  
  
"Then how come you always hit me with a moon scepter every time I try to wake you up early?" Replied Charl.  
  
"Thats different. Now step lively Charl! We must look for deep throat!."  
  
The lady blinked sleeply. "Deep Throat?"  
  
  
The residents living at Tsukino house were awakened through the halls from their beds. There were four people in all, five counting the cat. Odessa first approached the man. "Are you Deep Throat?"  
  
"Get out of my house! We're trying to sleep!"  
  
Odessa nodded to Charl. "He certainly seems to be as irritable as him."  
  
"No offense Odessa but you usually have that affect on people when you wake them at 4 am."  
  
"Well he could still be Deep Throat, we can't rule that out."  
  
The man groaned. "Will you just please go away?"  
  
  
"So you've never heard of a deepThroat?"  
  
The lady shook her head, staring into her cup of coffee. "Why won't you people let us sleep?"  
  
"Oh, we're on a search for the truth."  
  
"You can't handle the truth."  
  
"So you DO know about Deep Thraot!"  
  
"No, I was refering to the fact you just won't leave when we've admitted that we know nothing."  
  
"Oh thats not true."  
  
"Is it?" She indicated the suitcase and various Sailor Moon memoribilia set aside in the hall.  
  
  
  
Odessa sighed as she made her way upstairs, Charl close behind. "I don't understand, I thought Coffee was supposed to wake people up."  
  
"I think that it smelled more like warm milk to me."  
  
"Really? Warm milk makes people go to sleep?"  
  
"Usually."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You mean you didn't know that?"  
  
Odessa shook her head. "No."  
  
She crept down the hall and quietly opened the door. "This has to be Deep throat."  
  
"What? let me take a look."  
  
Charl peered in at a little boy rolled on his side, still asleep. "Odessa thats just a kid."  
  
"Look! I found another one!"  
  
Charl winced. "Odessa keep it down."  
  
They both looked in, approaching a young blonde girl sprawled across all sides of the bed and sleeping. "Hey it's Usagi!"  
  
"Wow what are the odds?"  
  
"Aw look, doesn't she look so peaceful sleeping like that? Get a picture of this Charl."  
  
"Odessa I really don't think..."  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
Charl sighed, raising his camera and filming the sleeping Usagi. "Is that...drool?"  
  
Usagi groaned, slowly opening her eyes and staring sleeply into the camera lens. She blinked then moved her gaze to the grinning Odessa.  
  
"....YAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"  
  
Odessa smiled. "Hi Usagi!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Charl lowered his camera. "Actually we're looking for deep throat."  
  
"Deep Throat?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Ya, we traced the call to this location."  
  
"My house? Who let you in."  
  
"Well...I think it was your mother."  
  
"So....you haven't found Sailor Moon yet?"  
  
Odessa laughed. "No, if we had why would we need to look for Deep Throat."  
  
"Oh. Get out of my house."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Four people in the entire house and not one of them was deep throat."  
  
Odessa sighed and nodded. "Yah, you know he probably just scrambled the wires and made it look like it came from Tsukino Residence."  
  
"For once I'm inclined to agree with you." 


	10. The Time Zone

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is..not mine.  
  
=========================================  
  
The sky clouded over and lighting flashed as mist swirled around the area of Juuban park. Just as quickly as it had begun, the sky cleared and the mysterious storm was silenced.  
  
In the same instant Sailor Pluto turned her head around as lights flashed and dropped two people into her domain. One was a short lady with straight black har wearing sunglasses and a sailor moon t-shirt. The other was a taller male with short brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue jacket and holding a camera.  
  
The lady held up the small silver key with tiumph. "Wow! it worked."  
  
"Your surprised? Odessa you specifically said that it couldn't fail, that it was sure to work."  
  
Odessa nodded. "That or blow us up into oblivion."  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I didn't want to trouble you with minor details."  
  
"Minor?!"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
They both turned their heads to the tall woman with green hair and the huge staff that resembled a key.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Odessa grinned and stood up, immediatly hurrying over to shake the woman's hand. "Sailor Pluto! Oh it is such an honor. Wow and you are everything I pictured! My name is Odessa King and that is my partner Charl Thatcher. We're from Epic Post Weekly doing a special section devoted to Sailor Moon."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Odessa held up the silver key. "Time Key. I found it in a cracker jack box."  
  
"Do you know with a wave of my staff I could have you hurtling through time for all eternity?"  
  
"Ya..what an honor."  
  
Charl sighed. "You'll have to excuse my partner miss Pluto. She tends to be too ecentric for most people to tolerate."  
  
"Get out of my dimension."  
  
Odessa took out her notebook. "Actually we were wondering if you could volunteer any information about Sailor Moon."  
  
"Get out or I'll kick you out."  
  
"Oh it's only a few questions we'll be out of here in..."  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Yaaaaaghh!" charl screamed, ducking behind Odessa's handbag.  
  
Odessa paused for a moment and adjusted her sunglasses. "Well thats not very nice."  
  
"Alright that is it."  
  
Pluto twirled her time staff and opened a portal behind them. "Leave."  
  
Charl breathed a sigh of relief, standing to walk towards the portal. "Come on Odessa."  
  
"You know she's a lot meaner then I pictured."  
  
"Do you want to get attacked again."  
  
"Fine. What are we having for lunch?"  
  
"Your paying this time."  
  
"Alright. Can we get something near an anime store?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Drat."  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed and closed the portal. Mortals were getting stranger by the decade. 


	11. Charl the Daemon

Disclaimer: I...Don't own Sailor Moon. And as you can imagine this is very difficult for me to say.  
  
================================================  
  
  
"Eeek! Help me! Heeeelp Meeeeeee!"  
  
"Ha ha I will have your pure heart. give me give me."  
  
Odessa folded her arms at the youma in front of her. "Well at least put a little emotion in it." She tossed him the plastic pink crystal.  
  
"Oh come on Odessa, they'll never belie..."  
  
He looked down at his hand, where the plastic heart crystal was missing, and then up at Uranus and Neptune, who held said crystal.  
  
"What?" Uranus tapped the crystal. "It's plastic."  
  
Neptune peered at the crystal. "A new trick by the daimons?"  
  
Uranus shrugged. "You want to take care of the daimon this time?"  
  
Neptune grinned and turned towards Charl, cracking her knuckles. "Deep...."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" The Daemon scrambled to run.  
  
Uranus looked at Odessa and turned the plastic crystal in her hand. "Do you uh...want your heart crystal back?"  
  
"Oh no, it's not mine."  
  
  
"...submerge!!!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Odessa smiled at the Daemon and waved briefly. "Wow I had no idea he could move like that."  
  
"The..crystal?"  
  
"Oh! We bought it on sale at the thrift shop."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, me and Charl. We couldn' think of any other way to get your attention so I had Charl dress in a daemon costume and attack me!"  
  
  
  
Charl threw his mask back at Neptune as he ran. "I'm not a daemon! Help!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Uranus nodded glancing over at Charl and neptune. "You know he does run pretty fast."  
  
"Doesn't he?" Odessa flipped open her notepad. "Now, how long have you known Sailor Moon?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're doing an exclusive article on Sailor Moon. Do you know her usual haunts?"  
  
Uranus folded her arms. "I don't talk to reporters."  
  
"Oh good! I'm a Journalist."  
  
"Or Journalists."  
  
"Press."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Writers?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Sailor Moon experts?"  
  
Uranus shook her head.  
  
  
  
Charl screamed. "Help Me! she's trying to kill me!!!"  
  
  
Odessa rubbed the back of her head. "Oh well...sorry about the fake daemon?"  
  
Uranus nodded and drew her sword. "Space sword...."  
  
"Eeep!" Odessa jumped to her feet and grabbed Charl's arm, running away.  
  
Neptune walked up to Uranus as she watched them go. "Should we chase after that Daemon?"  
  
Uranus shook her head. "No, it's not real."  
  
Neptune nodded. "You know..they're both very fast."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Probably could beat you."  
  
Uranus looked at Neptune. "No." 


	12. One Soldiar's Garbage...Is a reporter's ...

Disclaimer: I do not, Will Not, and have not have ownership of Sailor Moon. But if the owners do find it in their hearts to give me the rights I would be much obliged.  
  
=================================================  
  
"Come on Charl, how was I supposed to know the zipper would break?"  
  
Charl grumbled. "You didn't have to get a Daemon costume surgically removed after being chased through the streets by 6 sailor soldiers and one man in a tuxedo."  
  
"Oh stop complaining."  
  
"Complaining? I'm stating the facts!"  
  
"Actually it was Six Sailor Soldiars, Tuxedo Kamen..thats Tuxedo Mask, and two cats."  
  
Charl groaned, moving his hand down his face. "Alright..lets just...get this over with."  
  
Odessa nodded. "Glad you agree!"  
  
She pulled on her latex gloves with a snap and proceeded to reach elbow deep into the large tin of vile disgusting oders and items, discarded for one reason or another.  
  
Charl sighed watching this. "We've hit an all time low."  
  
"The greatest evidence lies in ones refuse."  
  
"Unbelievable. Odessa we are digging through garbage. Plain disgusting, revolting trash."  
  
"Now Charl, I know your not a true fan of Sailor Moon, but you've only seen the dubbed versions."  
  
Charl groaned. "..Alright..fine, can you at least tell us why we're at the Tomoe Residence?"  
  
"Dimensional rifts. There had been reports of such completly localized within this house."  
  
"So in all logic..shouldn't we be in the house, and not the trash?"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Both Charl and Odessa turned immediatly to the small girl with short black hair and violet eyes. Odessa hid the trash can lid behind her back. "Oh! Hello miss..."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
"Oh yes! Miss Hotaru. Perhaps you could answer a few questions?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"First of all, there is a well talked about rumor of your home being once the center of a dimenional rift. Any truth that sailor moon had once visited upon this area?"  
  
Charl sighed. "Always the jounalist..."  
  
"Well..." Hotaru smiled. "Actually this isn't my home."  
  
Odessa fell over. "Your Tomoe. Aren't you?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "But I don't live here."  
  
  
"..oh"  
  
Charl glanced at Odessa, then turned to Hotaru. "Where do you live?"  
  
"With Haruka Papa, Michiru Mama and Setsuna-sama."  
  
Odessa stood back up. "Oh can we meet them?"  
  
"Haruka papa is suspicious of journalists."  
  
Odessa nodded. "Well....can you tell us anything about Sailor Moon?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"What about Deep Throat?"  
  
"I've got to go home."  
  
"Can we at least take your statement?"  
  
Too late, Hotaru was already out of earshot. Odessa sighed, putting the lid back on the garbage can. "Another dead end."  
  
Charl nodded as he began to to search for a faint ringing. Finally he reached into the garbage tin and pulled out the Sailor Moon cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Charl blinked and held the phone out to Odessa. "It's for you"  
  
Odessa took the phone, smiling cheerfully. "Konnichi Wa!"  
  
"BAKA!!!!"  
  
Odessa moved the phone further away from her ear. "Hello Deep Throat!"  
  
"Your both wasting time! Time Warps, Daemon costumes! You shall never succeed in these pointless endeavors."  
  
"Well it's like this We were slightly confused by your instructions."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well does Odango Atama mean yellow dumplings, or dumpling head?"  
  
"....baka. Alright..listen..very...closely."  
  
It wasn't too difficult for Charl to hear Deep Throat, the yelling was loud enough to be heard withen at least a 10 foot radius.  
  
Odessa nodded. "uh huh. uh huh, okay! Bye bye."  
  
"So, what did he say?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Deep throat was very upset this time."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Well he proceeded to give me more clues but he kept forgetting to speak english."  
  
"I thought you could speak Japanese."  
  
"Oh I can! I can speak exactly twenty five words in japanese."  
  
Charl groaned while Odessa pressed a button on her cell phone. "We'll have to ask him in person."  
  
"Odessa. We already tried that."  
  
"House of Love."  
  
"....What?" Charl peered at the screen on the cell phone. "It says Aino."  
  
"yes, of Love. The House of Love."  
  
"Aino..sounds familier...isn't that the girl Minako's name?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Two people with the same last name, what are the odds?"  
  
"Actualy very good."  
  
"Come Charl! we go to see Deep Throat!" 


	13. The Secret Truth Of Deep Throat.

Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. I've been sick and miserableand yah..some writers block. Anyway here we are! in the last chapters of Search For Sailor Moon!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT! I repeat DO NOT own Sailor moon.  
  
  
===================================================  
"Juuban District, final stop."  
  
The driver gave a long glance at the two passengers. One was a young man with brown hair and eyes wearing a blue jacket and holding a camera. The other was a woman, slightly shorter, wearing sunglasses a hat and a trenchcoat sporting various pictures of Sailor Moon. On her feet, there were Sailor Moon Slippers.  
"You two getting off?"  
  
The woman stood up quickly, tucking the loose strands of straight black hair back into her hat. The man sighed, following her out.  
  
"Odessa I really don't think that disguise is going to help you."  
  
"Nonsense! This is the perfect....The disguise is perfect."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
  
Odessa nodded, adjusting her hat and flipping out her notebook. "Of course." She looked right, then left before marching off to the right. "Come on Charl, theres much work to be done!"  
  
Charl sighed and took his camera out, following the obsessed Otaku. "Why me?"  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
The red ribbon came loose from her blonde hair as she began to methodically brush each strand through. Artemis lay on the bed watching her and looking incredibly bored at doing so.  
  
"Whats going on now?"  
  
Charl glanced down at his partner. "She's brushing her hair."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Minako."  
  
"...I want to see."  
  
"No! Odessa we can't switch now."  
  
"...why not?"  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "We're 6 stories up hanging by a cable rope. What do you think?"  
  
Odessa looked down at the ground far below, then back up. "Oh....let me switch." She began to climb the rope up to Charl.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Didn't you hear what I said."  
  
Odessa nodded. "6 stories up and cable rope." She began to attempt unhooking Charl's harness.   
  
"Odessa I'm not sure this is a good idea!"  
  
"Oh your being paranoid."  
  
"I don't want to die!"  
  
"See? Paranoid." She smilled as she took off the last latch of the harness. "There see? Your not going to fall."  
  
"YYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses as she watched Charl drop. "Well if your going to be THAT way about it." Calmly she unhooked her harness.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Odessa looked down at the groaning Charl. "Thanks for breaking my fall."  
  
"Thats not all thats broken.."  
  
Odessa nodded looking around and watching as Minako walked out of the building with her cat and down the street. Charl looked up as he too watched the girl leave. "Hey, wheres she going?"  
  
"We must follow her!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The games afoot Charl! we must follow."  
  
"Can you at least...get off me first?"  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
With Odessa in lead they continued their pursuit of the blonde teenager, over mountaintops, through blazing snowstorms they followed. Climbing every corner! Rainstorms, thunderstorms, Typhoons, Earthquakes they continued to follow!  
  
Okay so they just followed her to the temple.  
  
  
Charl blinked. "Wow, thats a lot of steps."  
  
Odessa nodded. "Yep! and we're going to climb them!  
  
"..What?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Odessa..can we at least.....take a break?"  
  
Odessa looked back at her partner. "We must climb this mountain to find Sailor Moon!" She indicated the temple steps.  
  
"I thought we were finding Deep Throat."  
  
"Here we are!..shh. Charl get your camera."  
  
  
  
  
"It looks like they're having a meeting."  
  
"I think they are Odessa."  
  
"Is that Usagi?"  
  
Charl nodded as he looked upon the group. Everyone was there, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Ami two cats and an unknown girl with long black hair.  
  
*********************************  
  
"We might have a lead on this new enemy."  
  
Minako looked at her friend. "Serious Mako-Chan?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Its someone connected with our past battles. can't imagine who though."  
  
Rei glanced at their Odongo Haired leader. "Usagi-chan what are you doing?"  
  
Usagi glanced back from the doorway at her friends. "Ever get the feeling someone is watching us?"  
  
Minako blinked. "No...not really."  
  
Ami looked at her computer. "I'm detecting two other lifeforms besides us."  
  
Makoto looked at her blue haired friend. "How do you manage to do that?"  
  
Rei sighed and walked over to the doors, sliding them open. They all gasped as Odessa and Charl toppled through.  
  
  
  
  
"Odessa-Sama!"  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Charl-San!"  
  
"Deep Throat!"  
  
"Deep Throat?"  
  
Rei folded her arms. "Somebody care to explain whats going on here?"  
  
Odessa nodded, standing. "I am Odessa King and this is my partner Charl Thatcher. We are jounalists on assignment to find Sailor Moon and report on her! And we have just recently discovered that the identity of Deep Throat is miss Minako!"  
  
Minako looked at the two reporters incredualously. "What?!"  
  
Odessa nodded. "It's true! we traced your call."  
  
Usagi looked at her friend. "Minako-chan?"  
  
"It's not true!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
They all turned their heads to the two cats as the black one began to speak. "Your all a bunch of idiots."  
  
Charl exchanged looks with Odessa. "Did that cat just...talk?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "Luna?"  
  
Artemis stepped forward. "We're deep throat."  
  
Odessa looked at the two cats. "Your both Deep Throat?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Usagi looked at her two feline guardians. "But Artemis, Luna. Why?"  
  
"Why?" Luna jumped on the table. "Why not? You go out everyday doing the easy job of what we toil so hard to stop through painstaking research and undercover work. Who gets in the news at the end of the day? Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupitar. No Artemis, No Luna. No talking cats rewarded for their hard work."  
  
Artemis nodded stepping forward. "So when we heard news about two reporters on the search for the truth about Sailor Moon it was the ultimate opportunity. The public would finally know the true brains behind the opperation and we took on the name Deep Throat and leaked information. Although most times the journalists were not too bright."  
  
Charl sighed. "Can't argue with that logic."  
  
Minako looked agahst at her white furred companion. "But Artemis! Surely you relize if we are exposed Our enemies would have knowledge of our personal lives too!"  
  
"We didn't care!" Replied Luna. "We deserve recognition!"  
  
Makoto blinked. "Wow I had no idea our cats had become so disgruntled."  
  
Ami nodded. "This is a surprise."  
  
"Not as big a surprise as me!"  
  
Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Luna, Artemis, Charl, and Odessa all turned around and gasped.  
  
"Zoicite!"  
  
Zoicite nodded, grinning smugly, blonde ponytail flapping in the wind.  
  
=========================  
  
Wow! bet you never saw that one coming!   
Or maybe you did.  
Next on The Search For Sailor Moon, the story comes to it's stunning conclusion! 


	14. Final Cut

Little FYI here before we get started. Zoicite is a guy. When they dubbed the episodes in english, he was made a she. But he does look like a girl doesn't he? . Anyway I only explain this because it is part of the plot in this chapter.  
  
Well this is the last chapter so I guess if you would like to review after reading, you shall be directed to the link below. Just remember that most authors have a tendency to become insecure and sensative to their works and often enjoy an occassional review. (some also enjoy talking about their stories, so questions realated to it are also welcome.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoicite, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus Or Jupitar.  
Neither Do I own Tokyo, Luna, Artemis, DIC, Rei's Temple, Rei, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, or Ami.  
I also do notown Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru or Setsuna...Okay I basically DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. At all.  
  
And now, on with the show!  
  
=============================================  
  
  
"Zoicite!" Usagi gasped.  
  
Charl blinked. "Did you just hear thunder?"  
  
Odessa shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Zoicite nodded. "Yes! I am the new enemy of whom you fear!"  
  
Minako scratched her head. "Actually we don't really fear you..."  
  
"Silence!" Zoicite looked around at the silenced group then floated to the ground, dusting himself off. "Thats better. For years I could never discover you identities! But thanks to these reporters all I had to do was follow!"  
  
"hehe." Odessa laughed nervously, stepping back as all eyes fell on her.   
  
Charl sighed. "Oh boy.."  
  
Makoto glared at the two journalists, approaching slowly and looking ready to throttle them. "You exposed our secret identities!"  
  
"hey..." Odessa relplied nervously. "You know it wasn't really us..deep throat!..your cats really wanted the credit."  
  
Charl rubbed his forhead. "actually I don't understand whats so secret about a tiara and mini-skirted sailor suit."  
  
Ami glanced at Charl. "Well we have considered making arraingments for a mask."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"But really!" All eyes turned back to Zoicite. "I have come to destroy you!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Well obviously."  
  
Zoicite glanced at Rei, but continued. "For years I've been stuck in the background! Forced to plot my revenge knee deep in makeup and cherry blossoms!"  
  
Odessa tapped her chin thoughtfully with her pencil. "Cherry blossoms? really?"  
  
"No longer! From now on they will say. 'There goes Zoicite! He's the one who finally stopped Sailor Moon!"  
  
Charl fumbled his camera, nearly dropping it. "He?!"  
  
Odessa nodded.  
  
"You mean thats a guy?!"  
  
They all nodded at Charl, Zoicite was fuming. "This is the exact insolence I was talking about! For years I have been...insulted by such a crime on my gender!"  
  
"What crime?" Minako scratched her head in an attempt to understand.  
  
Zoicite scoffed. "You could not possibly understand! I'm a guy! I'm supposed to be a guy! And what do they do? I'll tell you what! I'm tranformed into a...a female! All for the sake of Syndication!!!  
When I went to DIC about it, they tried to buy me off with Lipstick!!! It wasn't even my color!"  
  
Odessa gasped. "That must have been horrible!"  
  
Zoicite shrugged. "Not really, I did get to blow up the headquarters."  
  
"So thats why they're no longer dubbing..."  
  
Zoicite nodded. "And now I shall have my revenge on you! Sailor Soldiers!!!!"  
  
"Not So Fast!" Usagi grabbed her brooch. "Moon Eternal power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupitar Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
Odessa blinked beneath her sunglasses, watching the light show. "Wow, by the Ginzoushu we are blessed to see this."  
Quietly she sat down, folding her hands into her lap as Zoicite flew across the room."  
  
Charl looked at his partner. "Odessa shouldn't we go...while we still can?"  
  
  
Odessa waved off Charl. "Just a few more minutes, they're getting to the good part."  
  
Charl nodded, watching Mercury crawling back through the door after being thrown. "Lets go Odessa." He proceeded to pull her out by the arm.   
  
"Your no fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
Odessa sighed glancing back to the temple.  
  
"I just can't believe Deep Throat was actually two cats."  
  
Odessa nodded, turning back to Charl. "I thought it was Miss Minako."  
  
Charl shifted the weight of his camera as they began to walk away. "What do we tell Goodrich?"  
  
Odessa shrugged. "Everything is on tape isn't it?"  
  
Charl nodded. "You know I really thought Zoicite was a girl."  
  
Odessa nodded speaking quietly to her partner. "Well truthfully..I thought he was a girl too."  
  
From withen the temple, Zoicite screamed.  
  
  
  
  
************Two Weeks Later, San Francisco********  
  
"CANCELLED?!"  
  
  
All work stopped as people winced at the sudden exclimation and glanced at the head office of Lebon Goodrich. Outside people looked up to the windows of Epic Post Weekly.  
  
  
  
Odessa and Charl half stood and half sat in shock from the other side of the desk, staring at their boss.  
  
Goodrich sighed, rubbing his forhead. "Odessa please, keep it down."  
  
"Your a Youma aren't you?"  
  
Goodrich sighed. "Look we merely decided to go with something else, besides Sailor Moon."  
  
Charl sighed looking at his boss. "What really happened Mr. Goodrich?"  
  
"I spoke with a couple investors and it was mutually agreed that we should not continue this story."  
  
  
Odessa's eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruka winced as she leaned up agains the building.  
  
Miciru grinned. "She's very loud isn't she?"  
  
Haruka nodded. "At least our identities are safe once again."  
  
Michiru smiled as she began to continue down the street. "You managed to scare that much into mr. Goodrich."  
  
Haruka stood up, following. "Your not without your threats either."  
  
"It worked didn't it? Come on, I'll buy dinner."  
  
==================================  
  
  
THE END  
==========================================  
  
  
It's done! Was it all you expected?   
I've been considering on writing a sequal but first I'd like to to take this moment for reviews, questions etc, etc.  
Anywho, Review, Rant, Rave. hehe. The 3 R's. So uh..have fun! and any questions I'll just answer in a chapter after this one. 


	15. Now Playing, a sequal

A new Journey...Into the Far Beyond...  
  
It has been over 6 months after the incident with Sailor Moon. Odessa and Charl are easing back into their routines when they are called into Lebon Goodrich's office for a new, important assignment. It seems Epic Post Weekly has new plans for an article about none other then the 5 legendary gundam pilots.  
So with some help from Sailor Pluto (and no help getting back) The two reporters are sent into the field once again, going where no 20th century reporter has gone before.  
  
Journey to Gundam 


End file.
